IM ADOPTED!
by MidoriTenchi90
Summary: Misaki find out the he is adopted, how is takahiro to explain this and how will Usagi deal with this news.  Read and Find out
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is my first fanfic, so please be gentle, no flames and I welcome any constructive critique. Please forgive any grammar mistakes since I haven't written anything for a long time. Enjoy **

The day is sunny and bright in the Great Lord Usami's place; Takahiro brought his family over to have a nice family weekend all together. It has been several weeks since Takahiro had found out that Misaki had been going out with his best friend. Truth be told, Misaki was right since he did fainted at the news, but had no problem with their relationship. Takahiro only cared for the happiness of his younger brother; it really was a great day till a certain visitor came by with most shocking news ever to rock the Takahashi family.

Misaki was helping out Minami with lunch, while Akihiko and Takahiro were chatting away and keeping Mahiro out of trouble. They heard a knock at the door, Misaki went quickly over to the door to open.

"Usami-san!" he blurted out, Akihiko quickly frowned and went over to get rid of his father.

"What you doing here." He coldly said at his father.

"To visit my beloved son, is that so wrong" he chirped.

"Yes"

"Usagi-san?"

"Is something wrong Misaki?" Takahiro pop behind to see who was at the door. "Oh hello I am Misaki's older brother" He smiled, oblivious to the tension in the air.

"I remember you, you are my son's best friend right?" he returns the smile, "I am his father Fuyuhiko Usami."

Come inside we are about to have lunch" he gestured to Fuyuhiko.

"Thank you"

Akihiko was casting his usual evil aura, "I'll make us some tea" Misaki nervously retreated to the safety of the kitchen, Akihiko followed the pair in the living room area where he took his seat next to Takahiro, and before his father could speak anymore nonsense he spoke first, " what did you come here for, father?"

"To ensure my son isn't making another grave mistake," he took a serious tone, then turn to Takahiro" I assume that you know about their relationship, correct?"

"that is correct, I a m happy for them and support their decision "he proudly said" I am happy so long as my Misaki is happy"

"Then you must understand I want to my son to be happy as well."

"I am happy with Misaki , Father!"

"I just don't want to see you get hurt by the secrets he keeps from you"

"What are you talking about, Misaki won't ever keep anything from me."

"Then you don't know that he isn't even Takahiro's brother, he is an orphan"

Both Akihiko and Takahiro are shocked by what the man had just said to them, then they here a crash, they look to see a hurt Misaki , that had dropped a the tea tray.

" I'M WHAT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the nice reviews, and I do apologize for the many typos I wrote. I also forgot to mention that the disclaimer is in my profile.**

"IM WHAT!"

"Please Misaki, calm down and let me explain" Takahiro went over to Misaki ignoring the shattered dishes on the floor.

"H-How could you?" tears streaming down his face, he escaped his brother's embrace and ran to his room upstairs, slamming the door shut. Leaving a surprised group downstairs not knowing what to say to each other.

"How interesting, he didn't know" was all Fuyuhiko could say.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO HIM!" both Fuyuhiko and Akihiko were surprised at Takahiro's sudden outburst.

Not wanting to see his friend more upset then he already is stood up.

"you should leave, now" he coldly stated, Fuyuhiko got up to leave then he turn around to say one more thing to Takahiro.

"He would have found out sooner later" and with that he left, leaving them in utter dismay. Takahiro plop into the couch hands on his face.

"I never thought this day would come, what am I to do?"

"Well, you can start how this came to be" Akihiko calmly said, also curious about this news.

"It all started when our mother was pregnant, I was ten at the time, She came home one day utterly destroyed. Dad told me later that mom lost the baby girl she was expecting. I was sad at the news and mom wanted to have another child but she was afraid o flossing another so we went to the nearby orphanage to adopt. That is how we got Misaki, mom named him so because that would have been the name my sister would have gotten. Though I don't how your father found about this?"

Akihiko sighed, "That man likes to find about everything and anything about people, I bet that is how he found about Misaki being adopted, but why did you never tell Misaki about this?"

"I didn't think it was necessary, he is my brother I don't care if we are not blood related, he is still my brother. I also didn't want to say anything because I didn't know how he would react. He already blames himself for the death of our parents and if he found out he wasn't theirs, I just- "He couldn't finished the statement and hung his head.

Akihiko pulled out a cigarette and began to smoke, contemplating on how assess the situation, "Takahiro is Misaki's biological still alive?"

"I don't know, I was never told about his parents and I have never bothered to ask them before"

"I see"

They had lunch a bit later, but Misaki was still in his room , they ate in complete silence, later in the evening Takahiro thought it be best they left early given the situation.

"You should explain this to him."

"I know and I will till I do some things first" he promptly said his good-byes and left.

"Don't worry honey, I know Misaki is going to forgive you" Minami tried to cheer her husband up."You never know."

"Yeah, you never know.


	3. Chapter 3

After they had left, Usagi-san sighed to himself. Think on how best to approach Misaki about this new tribulation. He quietly open the dark lit room, he found it surprisingly quiet. He found Misaki sitting in the middle of the room hugging his knees closely. He sat next to him think on what to say to the torn boy.

"Misa-"

"Am I a bad person, Usagi-san?"

"Nani?"

"I lose my parents first then I find out I wasn't theirs and my real parents are probably dead as well. Did I do something to deserve this." Tears silently fell, clutching his legs tighter, "I guess i don't deserve to live in a family." Usag-san hugged him giving him comfort, Misaki subconsciously lean into his warmth, hoping to find some truth and acceptance.

"You're not a terrible person ,Misaki" holding him tighter with each passing word "you are a good boy and you deserve to be happy, you still have a brother that still loves you, and if it had to happen again he still love you, because you are his family no matter what anyone says."

"D-Does Takahiro still w-want me as a-a brother?" Misaki pull out from him and look into his eyes, Uasgi- saw the hurt and loneliness in those eyes and smile to him.

"Of course, he still wants you, he cares about you so much that he doesn't care if you are not related by blood. Even your parents would still want you, they chose you to be part of their family." He gently ruffled his hair.

"Thank you"

"Are you mad that Takahiro for not telling you?"

"No, it's just I had to hear it from him, if Nii-chan told me himself I think it would have gone differently, I guess"

Usagi recollect the confrontation of that awful man; curse him for hurting his Misaki.

"Did Nii-chan leave?"

"He thought it best to guve some space, and to give him some time to find out a bit more before telling you the whole truth."

"I see.."

"Don't worry, he didn't think it was necessary to tell you, he believe that you are family no matter what anyone says."

"But why did **he** have an issue with it?"

"I guess that old fool must have thought I only loved you because you are his brother, he thought if I found out you weren't his brother that I would leave for something as shallow as that."

"Usag-san"

"I love you for who you are not because of your family; you are my one and only Misaki"

**Thank you for putting up with and reading this story, I really hate my typos im so sorry for that, I hope you enjoy this chapter, hah aim on vacation can't believe it, and I can't believe im bored on it too, so I decided to put this nifty chapter up, thank you so much for the helpful reviews and favorting this story aswell**


	4. Chapter 4

A couple days later, Takahiro gave a call saying they would come over for a visit for the next day. Misaki began to fret, not knowing what to do or say to Takahiro and as usual Usagi-san was calm about the whole deal. So Misaki did what he usually does to take away the stress and started cooking. By the time Takahiro came to their house, Misaki made a good size banquet top with a 3-tier cake for dessert. Though this not surprise Takahiro and Usagi-san one bit. They were used to Misaki stress reliever methods.

Though Takahiro as a bit relieved that Misaki was willing to hear him out and heard from Usagi what Misaki told him about his insecurities. He didn't bring his family over since he thought it best that it was between him and Misaki, Manami wished him good luck. Usagi left the room to themselves after they tried to finish the all the food Misaki had prepared.

An air of awkwardness hung in the air, both weren't sure on how to talk to each other.

"Thanks for dinner" Takahiro said hoping to break the ice with a nice compliment.

"Thanks" Misaki got up, "I'm going to get us some more tea"

"Wait Misaki, ...umm are you still mad at me?" he grabbed his arm before he left for the kitchen, Misaki turn to look at him.

"Not exactly, with all this happening I don't know how to react, but what I am worried about is that … do you still want me as a brother, Takahiro?"

Takahiro winced when he called him by his name, he never once heard his brother call him by name for anything even if he was mad at him. Though he could understand why he said his name and so he did what the brothers would always do, he pulled Misaki into a hug and held him ever so tightly.

"Misaki you are my beloved little brother, I have always loved you as so ever since mom and dad brought you home. I don't care if we don't share the same blood, we are brothers no matter what and I promised them, I will protect and love you until the end of time." He said as the tears fell freely, "please forgive me for not telling you, I was afraid, afraid you would hate me, afraid that you wouldn't want me as a brother, afraid you would leave, you are the last remaining family member alive"

Now it was Misaki's turn to cry hearing his older brother's insecurities. Happy that his brother still wanted him, happy that they were still family, "Thank you, Nii-san".

They held each other close, crying together and it would have gone longer if it weren't for Usagi-san barging in on them telling them to stop crying for goodness sake, plus he wanted his usual Misaki back, he hasn't been getting anything ever since that day. The brother chuckled pulling away from their embrace. Misaki went to make some tea for them. Usagi-san sat next to Takahiro.

"So are going to tell him about his family?"

"I will but first I'm going to ask if he wants to know" sighing to himself, as he prepared himself mentally , they weren't out of the woods yet.

Misaki came back with the tea and some light snack for them. He sat down taking in a cup of tea, as Usagi-san got himself a cup and Takahiro calmly nibbling the snack. After Misaki finishing his tea he set the cup back down as Takahiro spoke.

"Misaki, do you want to know about your real family?"

Misaki hesitated, he had been wondering about his real family, personally he was happy having Takahiro as his brother, but as the saying goes 'curiosity killed the cat', "S-Sure"

"Your Father passed away a couple of months before you were born and your mother feeling depressed. Thought it best that you would be placed in the orphanage, she was afraid that she might have hurt you and believed that you would deserve a better family. I found out recently she remarried and has few children. She is willing to meet you and have you back again, if you want?"

"I-I would like to meet her, but I'm happy with you as my brother, Nii-san" He look at his brother's worried face, "Like you said we are brothers till the very end" smiling at him, till the smile was returned.

"Do you have any questions?"

"I do, why do I have a girl's name?"He said while pouting.

Takahiro chuckled, "That name would've been our sister's name, even though I am sad she passed away, I am happy I have you as a brother.

"Hmm, I wonder what my name would've been?"

"You can ask her when visit her"

"Yea"

_Fin_

**That's it for now, I am planning for a sequel for this, if you guys want it just review and/or pm. If I just get at least couple I will gladly do it.**

**Sorry guys for not hooking Hiroki and Misaki as brothers, as much as I like the idea, I really didn't want to do it, I have read plenty of Manga to know just cause you look like someone doesn't really mean you are related, talking from personally experience, plus I this story has been stuck on my head for a long time, I had to get it out.**

**Thanks for reading this fic, and for reading my horrible typos and grammar, until next time, bye XD.**


End file.
